1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid transporting apparatus which transports a liquid, and a piezoelectric actuator.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an ink-jet recording head described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-311983, an individual electrode is arranged, on an upper surface of a piezoelectric layer, at a portion facing an ink chamber (pressure chamber), and a connecting electrode (connecting terminal) is connected to an end portion of the individual electrode. The connecting electrode has a base layer which is made of a metallic material having low wettability and is connected to the individual electrode, and an electrode drawing layer which is formed on an upper surface of the base layer at an area excluding a peripheral portion of the base layer. When the electrode drawing layer and a power supply terminal are connected by solder, the solder stops at a base layer having low wettability and is prevented from flowing to a surface of the individual electrode. Accordingly, a deformation of the piezoelectric layer is prevented from being inhibited by the solder which has flowed to the individual electrode.
However, in the ink-jet recording head described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-311983, as the electrode drawing layer is formed at a substantially central portion of the upper surface of the base layer, an area of the electrode drawing layer is small with respect to the connecting electrode. Consequently, even if the electrode drawing layer is formed of a material having wettability higher than that of the base layer, when an amount of solder at the time of connecting the electrode drawing layer and the power supply terminal is large, there is a possibility that the solder crosses over the electrode drawing layer and flows to the base layer. Moreover, the individual electrode and the connecting electrode are connected on an upper surface of the piezoelectric layer at which the connecting terminal and the power supply terminal are connected by the solder. As a result, the solder flows to the surface of the individual electrode via a connecting portion of the individual electrode and the connecting electrode, and there is a possibility that the deformation of the piezoelectric layer is inhibited by the solder which has flowed to the surface of the individual electrode.